OS spécial TBC
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Tony, se faire blesser ? c'est tellement rare ... Un petit OS spécial TBC, en hommage à PBG !


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Un premier OS, enfin un petit machin que j'ai rédigé en 10minutes en réponses à 'Le TBC en dix leçons' de cette chère PinkBlueGreen._

_C'est juste un petit essai comme ça, ne le prenez pas au sérieux, je ne suis pas vraiment une sadique dans l'âme ... et je viens en paix !_

* * *

Les hurlements du vent le firent lentement émerger du sommeil agité dans lequel il était plongé. Il se redressa brusquement, brûlant, et essuya la fine particule de sueur sur son front tout tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il faisait nuit noire.

Tony s'assit en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, luttant contre un mal de tête persistant.

La foudre s'abattit, éclairant la pièce d'un brusque flash.

Ce qui le fit se lever d'un bond, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Vraiment pas.

Debout sur ses jambes flageolantes, il regarda son espèce de couverture en poil de ... rat, posée sur un maigre matelas à même le sol.

Pas sa chambre. Non non.

Un brusque vertige le força à lentement activer ses rotules pour rejoindre le sol. Ses tympans vrillaient, sa vue de brouillait.

Il déglutit avec peine avant de regarder autour de lui, plissant les paupières pour s'acclimater a l'obscurité.

4 murs. Une fenêtre. Une porte. Un sol poussiéreux. Un lavabo. Deux yeux.

Ah.

Deux yeux qui ne le lâchaient visiblement pas du regard, et dont le propriétaire semblait être planqué juste sous la fenêtre.

Deux yeux trop petits pour appartenir à un être humain.

Bon. Respire.

Il esquissa un mouvement ample du bras, qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître son observateur dans un couinement.

Un frisson glacé engloba Tony. La grêle se mit à tomber avec force, résonnant sur le toit de tuile.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sous un nouvel éclair.

- bonjour belle au bois dormant. Fit un jeune femme dont seul le sourire brillant se fit remarquer dans la noirceur ambiante.

- PBG ?! joli timing. C'est des effets spéciaux, avouez. Répondit Tony avec un sourire forcé.

- certainement.

La femme s'approcha de lui et lui planta brutalement une aiguille dans la cuisse droite.

Le temps que l'italien réagisse, les quelques gouttes de liquide s'étaient répandues dans son sang et l'aiguille ôtée de sa chair.

Une crampe attaqua chacun de ses muscles simultanément. Incapable de bouger, il vit son agresseur partir et refermer le battant derrière lui.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, tentant de décrisper sa mâchoire. Aucun de se membres ne répondirent. Brusquement tout en lui s'affaissa, et son buste s'écroula sur le matelas.

Terrifié, il ne quittait pas le plafond du regard, se focalisant sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son corps, comme pour cibler le Mal et l'annihiler.

Sa respiration se fit haletante.

Le plafond se mouvait par vague.

Une douleur intense déchira ses entrailles, et un premier hurlement mourut dans sa gorge. Serrant les dents à se briser la mâchoire, Tony agrippa la couverture de ses mains, les jointures blanchies à l'extrême sur le tissu rêche.

Sa respiration se bloqua. Quelque chose grimpa le long de son bras. De toutes petites griffes qui se plantaient dans sa peau.

La douleur s'amoindrit et il tenta tant bien que mal de bouger la tête pour voir d'où venait cette étrange sensation.

Impossible. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Un second hurlement mourut dans sa trachée.

Quelque chose grimpa le long de sa jambe droite. Là où la seringue l'avait frappé, il sentit une brûlure lui manger la chair. Une convulsion secoua son corps, propulsant son torse dans les airs une demi seconde. Tous les muscles de son visage se contractèrent sous la vague de douleur qui irradia tout son être. Il tenta de crier à nouveau.

Rien ne vint.

La foudre frappa à nouveau, plus près. Ainsi qu'une gifle monumentale sur sa joue droite.

Il ouvrit les yeux sous cette attaque inattendue.

- Tony ?!

Les traits d'un visage flou s'encadrèrent devant sa vue brouillée et tremblotante.

Les battements désordonnés de son cœur battaient follement à ses tempes.

Puis se calmèrent peu à peu.

Alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour vérifier l'état de son corps, son épaule rencontra une surface froide et lisse.

Surpris, il fit un effort pour se relever sur un coude et observer ce qui l'entourait. Sa vue se brouilla puis l'image redevint nette.

Des murs blancs. Une chaise. Et là, à sa gauche, un lit de fer aux draps blancs. Dont l'un recouvrait partiellement son corps dénudé, à l'exception d'un bas de pyjama blanc.

Un tee shirt déchiré gisait à ses côtés. Il le regarda sans comprendre.

La douleur l'envahit de nouveau. Une vague de pics acérés attaquèrent son cerveau.

- Tony !

Deux mains l'agrippèrent aux épaules tandis qu'il sombrait de nouveau, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux sur un visage connu.

Un visage inquiet, qui le jaugeait du regard.

Un miaulement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il voulut parler.

- Tony, ça va ? Demanda l'israélienne qui le regardait, accroupie devant lui.

Il porta une main à son front brûlant de fièvre et expira.

- Bethesda ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il aurait reconnu cet endroit entre milles. Par contre il avait plus rarement été en contact avec son sol.

- tu es brûlant de fièvre. Tu délirais, tu criais et tu t'es littéralement projeté hors de ton lit. Tu cauchemardes encore à propos de ses auteurs tordues ?

- elles ... Elles veulent ma mort, dit-il avec une grimace.

- mais non. Elles te sauvent à chaque fois !

Elle l'aida à se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes, tandis qu'il pointait du doigt sa chemise d'un air interrogateur.

- oui, répondit-elle, je suppose que dans ton rêve tu as cru bon de leur montrer ton torse en leur disant qu'elles ne pouvaient décemment pas continuer à abîmer un corps comme le tien.

Il hocha la tête, exténué, et s'allongea sur son lit.

Une bourrasque de vent se faufila par la fenêtre en sifflant.

Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose, dans la salle de bain. La porte mal fermée ne laissait voir qu'un sombre rectangle noir, mais quelque chose ... Quelque chose bougeait dans la petite pièce.

Il aperçut distinctement le bref éclair d'un métal qui refléta la lumière de sa chambre.

Et ferma les yeux lorsque celles ci s'ouvrirent en grand sur un poignard qui fusa en sa direction.


End file.
